Smuggling Run
by BlackWindHowls
Summary: A young smuggler named Lars is hired out to do a job for the Rebellion. Takes place shortly after the Battle of Yavin. FINAL CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Lars Harla, a human male around the age of 23, sat in a bar in the Outlands Station. The Outlands Station was a well known hangout between smugglers. Lars stood about 5'9 with medium length black hair and blue eyes. But, he wasn't nearly as experienced in smuggling as some other people in the station was. But hey, we all had to begin at one point or the other, right?  
  
Suddenly, another human man Lars didn't know sat down next to him and ordered a drink. "Hi there," the man said.  
  
"Um, hi," Lars said and sipped his drink.  
  
"So, have you heard the news?" the man asked.  
  
"Maybe," Lars replied. "What is it?"  
  
"The Empire attacked the rebel base on Yavin 4 using the Death Star."  
  
"So the Empire managed to destroy another rebel base...and planet...huh?" Lars said.  
  
"Well, not exactly," the man said. "A rebel pilot managed to get a Proton Torpedo down the exhaust port and blew it to pieces, with every Imperial still on board."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing," Lars said. "Looks like the Rebellion does stand at least a small chance after all."  
  
"Maybe they do, maybe they do," the man said. "Listen, I hear you're a relatively new smuggler. I have an important job that will pay well if you accept. I can't tell you about it right now. So, meet me at Dock Bay 12 and I will explain there." The man stood up and walked away. 


	2. Smuggling Run Pt 2

Lars finished his drink and left the bar to head over to Dock Bay 12. Eventually, he made it and saw that the man from the bar was already there. "Well, I'm here," Lars said.  
  
"Good," the man said. "Well, as I said, the Empire discovered the rebel base on Yavin 4. Well, the Rebellion will need to escort all personnel, equipment, food, and supplies away from the base as soon as possible. You see, I am a Rebel Soldier. I didn't want to mention that back there in case someone was eavesdropping and would run to tell an Imperial for some reward. Of course, while moving them, we need to do so in secret. That would mean smuggling. You're new I hear, so the Empire more than likely wouldn't easily recognize you."  
  
"Would I be paid in the four digits?"   
  
"Probably," the man said. "Once you finish the job, you'll be paid and you can go on your merry way if you wish."  
  
"Alright, it sounds good," Lars said. "I'll take it."  
  
"Great, come to Yavin 4 as soon as possible and I'll meet you there. I'll tell security you're coming. Now get to your ship and come on. Oh, my name is Jared Kael." JAred then climbed into his ship and shut the hatch. 


	3. Smuggling Run Pt 3

On the long trip to Yavin 4, Lars thought about his old modeled YT ship. Maybe I'll make enough money from this job to buy a newer one Lars thought. Maybe a YT-2300 or something.  
  
Finally, Lars arrived near Yavin 4 and received a transmission. "Lars, is that you?" came a voice.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Lars replied.   
  
"Good," Jared said. "I'll send you the location of the base." A few seconds later, Lars looked at the map and searched for the base and found it. He landed in in front of the base and opened the hatch and walked out. As he walked out, he was greeted by Jared and a young human female about his age.   
  
"Welcome to our base on Yavin 4, Lars," Jared said. "This girl is Lieutenant Loryn Ashton. She will be accompanying us on our trip to help in the plan. Come on, let's load the stuff and I'll explain everything." As they loaded, Jared explained how Loryn and Lars were to act as a newly wed couple on vacation, being taken by Jared to a vacation spot. "We'll have to make a couple different hyperspace jumps to make sure the Empire doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"Alright," Lars said and glanced at Loryn. Nice looking girl. Loryn had dark blonde hair that was neck length and brown eyes.   
  
"Well, let's get to it," Jared said. "Emperor Palpatine will order another attack as soon as he hears about the Death Star. So, let's make ourselves scarce by that time." 


	4. Smuggling Run Pt 4

"Space Terra, everything is all set for you to take off," said a Rebel soldier over the ship's comlink.  
  
"Taking off now," Jared said, piloting the ship. "See you at Hoth."  
  
"Lars, do you remember our names in case anyone asks?" Loryn said.  
  
"Yeah," Lars said. Soon, they were in space surrounded by nothing but blackness.  
  
"This is a YT model ship, right?" Jared asked from the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah," Lars replied. "Why?"  
  
"There was this guy back at the base who flew a newer YT model." Jared said. "He and some kid named Luke helped rescue Princess Leia from the Death Star before the Battle of Yavin. His was name was Han Solo I think."  
  
"Han Solo?" Lars asked. "I've heard of him. He's like a legend among smugglers."  
  
"Well, now he'll be more," Jared said. "He protected that kid that blew the Death Star."  
  
"Wow," Lars said.  
  
"I heard he was a smuggler as well," Jared said. "Quite a price on his head for Jabba the Hut too, at least from what I heard."  
  
"Just what we need," Loryn said. "The Empire AND Jabba the Hut's goons after us. Anyway, get ready Lars. When we exit out of hyperspace, we'll be at an Imperial checkpoint."  
  
"I hope everyone is ready, because here we go," Jared said and sent the ship forward into hyperspace. 


	5. Smuggling Run Pt 5

Space Terra exited out of hyperspace. Up ahead of them was a Star Destroyer and a building. "Attention crew of the Space Traveler. Dock with the Imperial checkpoint to let us check your ship," ordered the voice of an Imperial.  
  
"Here we go," Jared said to Jared and Loryn. "Once we get through this, we'll be all set." Eventually, they docked the Imperial checkpoint liked asked and were boarded by about six Stormtroopers. Five of them went to search the ship while one questioned Jared, Loryn, and Lars.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight," the Stormtrooper said. "You two are going on a long vacation and he's taking you there. That explains all the food. But, why don't you two just fly yourselves? By the looks of this ship, it doesn't look like you two would be the type able to hire anyone."  
  
"Hey!" Lars said. Loryn glared at him. "I mean, it's part of our vacation. I did it all for her."  
  
The Stormtrooper looked at them. "Alright. I suppose the story checks out." The Stormtrooper started pacing back and forth while questioning them. Lars looked down and saw that he walked directly over a hidden compartment with the hidden rebel weapons and was creaking each time.  
  
Was that the bad one? Lars thought. He just remembered he was on his way to get one of them repaired because it was in terrible condition. He had fixed it as best he could, but, to no avail.  
  
"Now, where exactly are you two heading for this little vaca---," the Stormtrooper had stopped and stood on the lid of the hidden compartment. Unfortunately, his weight caused the lid to fall inwards, revealing the hidden compartment. 


	6. Smuggling Run Pt 6

The Stormtrooper turned and said, "Looks like we've got some smugglers here boys!" Suddenly, Jared pulled out a pistol and shot the Stormtrooper in the back and grabbed another pistol from the cache in the floor and handed it to Lars.  
  
"I'm sure you know how to use it," Jared said. The heavy footsteps of the other Stormtroopers were heard running down the hall. "Prepare yourselves."  
  
"What's going on here?" the first Stormtrooper said as they arrived. But, there was no time to hear an answer for Jared, Lars, and Loryn shot them.  
  
"This isn't good," Lars said.  
  
"Yeah, because of your damn ship, smuggler!" Loryn yelled.  
  
"Stop arguing and get to the gun turrets while I try to hyper out of here," Jared ordered. "I'm sure they'll send TIEs to try and stop us." Jared and Loryn ran to the small, less advanced gun turrets that a YT-1300 had.  
  
Jared undocked from the Imperial checkpoint as soon as he got to the cockpit and started flying off until he could jump into hyperspace. He looked at the radar. "Looks like the star Destroyer is giving chase and sending out about 6 TIE Fighters! I hope this ship and its turrets hold out! Lars, was it too hard to have all your smuggling compartments in top order?!"  
  
"Attention smugglers," came a voice over the comlink. "Board the Star Destroyer or prepare to be fired upon. Give yourselves up!" Jared turned the com off. A few seconds later, the TIEs started firing at the ship.  
  
The area in front of the cockpit view lit up in green. "Guys, what are you two doing back there?" Jared called out. "We need to get rid of these TIEs!"  
  
"I'm just not use to these old modeled ship turrets!" Loryn screamed and fired more shots at the approaching TIE Fighters. Luckily, she managed to get a good shot on one of the TIE Fighters and destroyed it.  
  
"How long before we get into hyperspace?" Lars asked from his turret.  
  
"Just about another sixty seconds!" Lars fired some shots and hit the middle TIE in a group of three. The remaining two flew opposite ways to regroup.  
  
"How many are left?" Jared called back.  
  
"About three." The ship rocked from a blast or two from a TIE Fighter.  
  
"Hold'em off for a few more seconds," Jared whispered as he type in the last few digits in the hyperspace coordinates. "Almost...almost...almost..." He sent the ship into hyperspace. They still had a few more jumps to make. 


	7. Smuggling Run Pt 7

Space Terra exited out of hyperspace. "Looks like those few blasts partially damaged your ship Lars," Jared said. "We'll need to see if we can land on one of the landing pads over there on that space casino to repair the damage, or we won't be going much farther. I know the place. Darsani's Casino. Haven't been to it in a while. Ever since I joined the Rebel Alliance. The owner has been a friend of mine ever since before the war started. He secretly supports the Rebellion, so he'll let us stay as long as we need while we repair the ship."  
  
"Darsani, do you copy?" Jared said over the com.  
  
"Jared, is that you?" came a Jamaican sounding voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Darsani," Jared said.  
  
"Jared, you old spaceworm," Darsani said. "What brings you back to my casino?"  
  
"Well, uh, do you mine if I land first?" Jared asked.  
  
"Sure," Darsani said. "Land on Landing Pad 1, it's free." Jared landed the ship and Loryn and Lars followed him to Darsani's office. Jared knocked.  
  
"Come in," Darsani said. The door opened and in walked in Jared, Lars, and Loryn.  
  
"Welcome to my casino," Darsani said. "Friends of yours?"  
  
"Well, you could say that," Jared said. Jared looked around to make sure no one else was in there. "This woman here is a rebel lieutenant. This man right here is, well, delivering us and some packages to a new base. Secretly, should we say."  
  
"Smuggler huh?" Darsani said, looking at Lars. "I'll keep that in mind. So, what brings you to my casino? I assume you haven't taken a vacation from the rebellion."  
  
"Well, me and Loryn were stationed at the base on Yavin 4."  
  
"The one that was attacked by the Empire using the Death Star? I heard you guys destroyed it."  
  
"Well, more specifically, one person blew it up," Jared said. "We just protected him as best we could. And with that, he almost was killed if not for the aide of a someone who wasn't even officially working for the Alliance. But, on our way to where our new base will be located, we passed through an Imperial checkpoint. We were boarded by a few Stormtroopers and one found a hidden compartment stored with weapons. Then, a fight broke out and we tried to escape. TIEs chased, fired, and damaged his ship. And, here we are now."  
  
"So, you basically need help repairing the ship?"  
  
"Pretty much," Jared said. "It's a YT-1300. So, we were wondering if you had a few people that could hurry up the job on it. You know, professionals."  
  
"Well, there are a few people here that probably could take a look at it," Darsani said. "Meanwhile, feel welcomed to wait in the bar and\or try the Sabacc table." 


	8. Smuggling Run Pt 8

Loryn was off playing Sabacc while Lars and Jared sat at the bar. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Lars said suddenly.  
  
"Who, Loryn?" Jared said.  
  
"Yeah," Lars replied. "I can tell by the way she acts around me."  
  
"Well, it's not you, per se," Jared said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see, a few years back," Jared continued, "Loryn's parents worked on Corellia as police officers. One day, they broke up an illegal smuggling ring run by this powerful crimelord. In the process of the sting, they were killed by some of the smugglers. Ever since, she's associated all smugglers with the ones that murdered her parents."  
  
"Oh," Lars said. "That's a terrible story."  
  
"So, you see, it's nothing personal really," Jared said. "Deep down, I bet she really likes you."  
  
"I'm sure," Lars said, non-comittally. "But, I hope your friend can get my ship fixed soon. The sooner we get to that planet you're heading to, the sooner I can get paid, and the sooner I'll be heading on my way out."  
  
Jared finished his drink. "I don't think you've thought it all the way through there Lars."  
  
"Oh, now what?" Lars said suddenly. "And why do I get the feeling I won't like this?"  
  
"I hate to break it to you," Jared said. "But, you remember that checkpoint back there. You may not realize this, but, a few Stormtroopers were killed on board your ship, not mention that a couple of TIE fighters were destroyed...by the turrets of your ship. The Empire has id'd your ship. So, whether you like it or not, you're probably a wanted man."  
  
Lars slammed down his glass. "Why did I take this job?!?!" he screamed. "I knew better than to get mixed up with you and your friends!" Everyone in the bar stared. "What am I going to do now? Huh? Can you tell me that?!? Can you?! You just had to pick me out didn't you?"  
  
"Lars, you're drunk," Jared commented. "Calm down, it's not as bad as it seems."  
  
"Oh excuse me," Lars said. "Mr. rebel soldier, please shoot me now!" Lars passed out.  
  
"Note, Corellian drinks are too strong for Lars," Jared muttered. Jared stood up and picked Lars up and threw him over his shoulder. "Loryn, come on. Let's go see if his ship is ready."  
  
Loryn put her cards down. "Sorry boys, we'll have to continue this game later," Loryn said and started to walk off. Before she did, she went back to the table and grabbed most of the credits, leaving about ten out of the one hundred left. "I"ll be taking mine, thank you."  
  
The three made their way to where Lars' ship was located. "What happened to that guy?" Darsani asked.  
  
"Let's just say this man is definitly not from Corellia," Jared said.  
  
"The Corellian drinks, eh?" Darsani asked hypothetically. "You can put him in his ship. We'll be finished within the next hour. Oh, and we fixed that smuggling compartment. Be careful next time. With weapons like that, the Imperials would love to know about the illegal weapons in there."  
  
Within an hour, the group was heading back on their way. 


	9. SMuggling Run Pt 9

"Ok, let's hope we don't have anymore trouble like that," Jared said. "We were lucky this thing was able to fend off those TIEs back there."  
  
"Yeah," Loryn said. They looked at the snoring Lars. "Just like a smuggler."  
  
"Ease up off of him some, alright?" Jared said. "He is taking us to Hoth, right? Loryn, I've been taking care of you since you were orphaned. Not all smugglers are bad. Some just act that way. "  
  
"Sure," Loryn said. "Just like the ones that killed my parents."  
  
"Loryn, I'm your uncle," Jared said. "I remember the day you were brought to me. You were barely old to dress yourself. You didn't really realize what had happened at first. But, you were a smart girl. You figured it out. And you're a smart girl now. You should know that not all people can be grouped together so easily. Do you think the Rebellion is bad?"  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"Well, the Empire thinks so," Jared continued. "Loyalists to the Empire think the Rebellion is a bad thing."  
  
"Well, it's time to make the next jump," Jared said.  
  
"Where's the next exit point?"  
  
"Luckily, it's just empty space," Jared replied.  
  
"Good," Loryn said.  
  
Jared typed in the hyperspace coordinates and entered hyperspace. A few minutes later, they exited.  
  
Right into an area with an Imperial checkpoint that wasn't suppose to be there. 


	10. Smuggling Run Pt 10

"Wait, that's not suppose to be there," Jared said.  
  
"I guess The Empire is beefing up their security since we destroyed their Death star and killed millions of Imperials," Loryn said with no tone in her voice.  
  
"Whatever the reason, we can't let them find out what ship this is," Jared said. "I'm sure the Imperials at that other one have sent word to the other ones on our ship." Jared typed in the next coordinates as fast as he could.  
  
"Attention new ship," an Imperial said over the com. "Please identify yourself." Jared shut the com off again.  
  
"Ok, lets get out of here before they send out TIEs after us," Loryn said. Jared pressed the button to send them into hyperspace. Unfortunately, nothing happened.  
  
"That's not suppose to happen," Jared said.  
  
"Looks like you're friend couldn't quite fix it," Loryn said, looking at her uncle.  
  
"And I know this ship couldn't outrun that Star Destroyer," Jared commented. "Unless some miracle happens, looks like we're caught."  
  
"See? I told you you shouldn't have hired that boozing smuggler over there!"  
  
"Yes, Loryn. I have a plan," Jared said and turned the com back on. "Sorry, I'm having some trouble here with my ship."  
  
"Please dock with the Imperial checkpoint," the Imperial said. "This is very important."  
  
"Alright," Jared said. Jared headed towards the checkpoint and switched the com off. "Grab him and hide in one of the compartments."  
  
"What about you?" Loryn asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Jared said. "Now go." Loryn did as she was told. She walked to the back room that Lars was in. Lars had apparently finally woken up and was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Lars, do you have anymore hidden compartments that are empty?"  
  
"Uhh...I think so," Lars said.  
  
"Well, hurry and find it," Loryn ordered. ":We're coming up on another checkpoint and me and you have to hide."  
  
Lars moaned and stood up. "It's around here somewhere." Lars started stomping on the floor every few feet. Finally, there was a loud, empty clank. "Here it is." Lars opened it and Loryn jumped in. Lars followed and shut it.  
  
A few minutes later, Jared piloted the ship to the checkpoint and docked. A group of Stormtroopers boarded. "Sir, does this ship belong to you?"  
  
"Now it does," Jared said. "I just bought it."  
  
"Bought it?" the Stormtrooper asked. "I don't recall any spacecraft merchants near here."  
  
"I didn't get this from a spacecraft merchant," Jared explained. "I won it from someone at a casino near here."  
  
"That must be Darsani's," the Stormtrooper said. "I've visited it there a time or two."  
  
"If you don't mnid me asking," Jared asked. "Why did you want to know where I got the ship from?"  
  
"We were sent news that a ship of this exact model recently evaded a different Imperial Checkpoint and kidnapped some Stormtroopers."  
  
"Well, it must be someone else," Jared said. "I don't think there are any Stormtroopers on here, aside from you all." Suddenly, a door to a closet area creaked open. Almost as if someone was tormenting him, an Ivory white gloved hand slipped out from behind the slightly opened door.  
  
"Sir, you might want to take a look at this," another Stormtrooper said and motioned to the closet.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" the Stormtrooper captain asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." The Stormtroopers pointed there guns at Jared.  
  
"You are under arrest!" the Stormtrooper captain yelled. "For the murder of Imperial Stormtroopers. Place your hands above your head!" Jared did as he was told, knowing there was no way out of this. He hoped his niece wouldn't be foolish enough to try and help him right now. The Stormtroopers, with a gun in Jared's back, led him off the ship to the makeshift Imperial checkpoint.  
  
Loryn peeped out frmo under the compartment lid and saw the ship was empty. "They must have arrrested Uncle Jared!" She climbed out. "We have to go save him!" Lars crawled out next and grabbed her before she ran off. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"We can't go in there blasting!" Lars said. "Those are Imperial Stormtroopers! We'd be killed within seconds. There's no telling how many are in there anyway! We have to get out of here. We'll just have to come back for your uncle later!"  
  
"No!" Loryn said. "We have to save him! And besides, your ship is broken again. It won't jump into hyperspace." She tried to break free from his grasp again. Lars suddenly hit her in the back of the head and knocked her out cold.  
  
"Sorry Loryn," Lars said and placed her on a bed. Lars walked to the cockpit and sat in his chair. He undocked from the ship and pressed the hyperspace button and held it down for a few seconds and let go. "Guess I forgot to mention that you had to hold it down for a little while every time it's fixed. I'm sorry Jared....I'll save you somehow one day." The ship jumped into hyperspace towards Jared's next hyperspace coordinates. Once there, he typed in the final coordinates and jumped again.  
  
They finally arrived in the Hoth system with the awaiting rebel ships. 


	11. Smuggling Run Pt 11

Lars turned on the com. "Rebel fleet," Lars said. "This is the Space Terra. I'm here to deliver a rebel soldier, weapons, and food. I was hired by Jared Kael."  
  
"Welcome Space Terra," answered a man. "Please dock with Home One." Lars docked with the proper ship and opened the hatch. Rebel soldiers climbed aboard. "Loryn is back there and the rest is..." Lars opened up a compartment with some weapons in it. "Are in things like this. The food is in the refridgeration."  
  
"I'm Captain Lyle Blaker," Lyle said. "Where's Jared at? I remember he went as well."  
  
"I've got a story for you," Lars said. Lars told him everything that had happened since Jared showed up at the bar at the Outland Station, what seemed like a month before.  
  
"That's terrible," Captain Blaker said. "There's no telling what the Empire has done with him. That was just like Jared to try and protect other people. His niece will take it pretty hard when she wakes up. Probably'll have to sedate her at first."  
  
"Maybe," Lars said in a low voice. He felt terrible for knocking her out and not letting her go for her uncle, even though he knew he couldn't have. She would have been right with Jared...or worse.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting your payment now so you can get out of here, never to return."  
  
"I never thought about that part," Lars said and looked Loryn, who was being carried to the medical bay.  
  
"What's wrong?" Captain Blaker said.  
  
"Let's face it," Lars said. "I've fallen in love with her." He rubbed his forehead. "Looks like I'll be signing up. Not because I love her though and I want to stay here!"  
  
"Sure," Blaker said.  
  
"Besides, where else would I go?" Lars asked. He knew the Empire would be on the lookout for his ship anyway. Truthfully, he didn't really care about that. Hell, he could get another ship and ditch that old thing.  
  
"Are you sure about joing the Rebel Alliance?"  
  
Lars sighed, smiled, and ran his hand through his black hair. "When do I get my own weapon?"  
  
THE END. 


End file.
